1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly, to a method for processing color component values for the purpose of skin tone color correction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different camera equipment or lighting conditions may cause colors within captured images to deviate within a same scene. Sometimes, this color deviation gives skin tone an unnatural look, such as leading to an uncomfortably strong orange, yellow, or red tinge to the skin in an otherwise well balanced, natural looking image.
Therefore, skin tone colors within the captured images need to be adjusted or corrected.